Extraña Navidad
by AkaneKagome
Summary: One-shot escrito para el concurso de fics navideños del Ranma Fans Club del SGTeam.


¡Hola chicas y chicos! Para las personas que pensaban que estaba muerta, tranquilidad, sigo vivita y coleando, pero sí he estado algo perdida en las pasadas semanas del ffnet y les pido disculpas…

Para intentar compensar un poco mi abandono y les traigo este pequeño one-shot navideño. En realidad lo escribí el año pasado para un concurso de fics navideños del Ranma Fans Club del SGTeam y me decidí publicarlo hasta ahora ya que estamos en esta época del año en donde calza a la perfección.

_**Quiero dedicarle esta historia a una amiga maravillosa que está cumpliendo años el día de hoy 7 de diciembre: dedicado con mucho cariño para ti mi querida Cris (mejor conocida como Madame de la Fere-du Vallon). **_¡Felicidades amiga! Es un regalo bastante humilde, pero espero que te guste…

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomo prestados con la intención de crear fics y lo hago sin ningún afán de lucro…

**Extraña Navidad**

El día de Nochebuena había llegado. Todos los años la fecha representaba un vuelco en la rutina de la familia Tendo; la tradición de hacer una gran fiesta e invitar a todos sus amigos no podía faltar ese 24 de diciembre. Kasumi y Nodoka desde muy temprano empezaron a cocinar un grandioso festín. Por otro lado, Nabiki preparaba las decoraciones, ordenando a diestra y siniestra a su padre y a Genma.

Akane no encajaba, ni el mundo de la cocina, ni en el de la decoración; por ende sus hermanas preferían enviarla a comprar las cosas que hacían falta. También ayudaba, de cuando en cuando, con algún aspecto específico de la cena, o colocando ciertos adornos. Bajo otras circunstancias se habría sentido ofendida al no ser "indispensable" en los preparativos, pero no ese año; su cabeza estaba ocupada en otras cosas.

Luego de ir por algunos encargos de Kasumi, entró a la cocina para ofrecer su ayuda. Se puso un delantal y empezó a pelear verduras. Una vez libres de cáscara se las pasó a Nodoka para que ésta hiciera los respectivos cortes.

-Gracias, Akane querida- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa maternal.

-No es nada tía, me gusta ayudar- respondió la peli-azul entusiasmada. -Aunque, bueno… todos saben que la cocina no es lo mío- admitió con bastante desilusión.

La matriarca colocó una extremidad en el hombro de la chica. -No te preocupes, ya verás que con el tiempo serás una gran cocinera y una buena esposa para mi hijo…-

Aquellas palabras provocaron una reacción inmediata en la menor de las Tendo, se sonrojó furiosamente y miró el piso. Su primer instinto fue insultar a Ranma, pero dadas las circunstancias lo mejor era permanecer callada, por lo menos en esa ocasión.

-Iré a ver si Nabiki necesita algo- habló unos segundos después.

-Ve Akane, intenta regresar pronto para que nos ayudes con el postre- le contestó Kasumi con dulzura.

La chica asintió, -Claro…- Se quitó el delantal y se encaminó hacia el dojo.

Una vez en las instalaciones, sus ojos marrones recorrieron el lugar. Todo estaba exquisitamente decorado, -_No cabe la menor duda… Nabiki tiene buen gusto_-. Las guirnaldas verdes llevaban lazos dorados y rojos, estaban acompañadas de unas hermosas luces de color blanco, las cuales brillaban en una secuencia armonizada.

Varias mesas estaban colocadas estratégicamente formando filas. Cada una llevaba en el centro una candela roja, la cual tenía una base hecha de: ciprés fresco, nieve artificial, y un gran moño de cinta dorada.

Justo en el centro del dojo un enorme árbol de navidad se extendía en todo su esplendor. Llevaba todo tipo de adornos, desde las clásicas bombillas de colores, hasta mini pergaminos japoneses con frases de buena suerte y deseos navideños. La chica se deleitó analizando cada pequeño detalle; luego se acercó al árbol para poder tocar y mirar más de cerca los ornamentos que lo hacían lucir tan hermoso.

Lanzó un sonoro suspiro y finalmente giró sobre sus talones para salir del dojo. Su siguiente destino era el comedor. Era extraño que Nabiki no estuviera a la vista, -_De seguro están decorando la entrada de la casa… Pobre de papá y tío Genma_…-

Al llegar al comedor la joven se percató que también estaba vacío. Sobre la mesa, varias tazas de cerámica y un recipiente lleno de té verde parecían listos para ser usados en cualquier momento. La peli-azul movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

Decidió que lo mejor era tomarse una taza de té. Con delicadeza se sirvió en uno de los recipientes blancos. Miró el líquido con tristeza con nostalgia… -Ese tonto- musitó por lo bajo. Despacio se dirigió a la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín, la abrió y se quedó embelesada observando el estanque a lo lejos. Dio un sorbo, y un suspiro lastimoso salió de su garganta.

-Vamos Akane, no te pongas así- dijo la mediana de las Tendo saliendo de la nada.

-Nabiki- pronunció ella sorprendida.

La chica de la melena cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, -Todos sabemos que estás triste porque tu prometido no va a venir a casa esta navidad- habló bastante tranquila. -Sin embargo, no debes desanimarte… Yo podría conseguirte una buena compañía para estas fechas- le sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

Akane no pudo disimular la expresión de fastidio que se apoderó de cada una de sus facciones. Frunció el ceño y volteó la cara, evadiendo la mirada divertida de su hermana. -No me importa lo que haga el tonto de Ranma… No estoy triste, ni nada parecido-.

-Pues… no parece- respondió la aludida arqueando una ceja.

Finalmente la joven de cabellos azulados la encaró, -¡Nabiki! No estoy así por Ranma… Y tampoco estoy interesada en tener "compañía"- vociferó bastante molesta.

-Que carácter hermanita- fue la respuesta de la castaña. -Con razón tu prometido prefiere estar fuera de casa, aunque sea navidad- farfulló mientras caminaba al lado de la chica.

La peli-azul sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras. Nabiki era cruel, pero tenía razón; Ranma había preferido estar fuera de casa "entrenando", o quien sabe que cosas, antes que pasar la navidad a su lado. Era una fea realidad, no obstante, tenía que aceptarla. Terminó el té de un solo trago, y con resignación volvió a la cocina para ofrecer su ayuda con el postre.

*****

Varias horas después la casa de la familia Tendo empezó a llenarse de conocidos e invitados especiales. Los primeros en llegar fueron Kuno y Sasuke. Luego les siguieron: Yuka, Sayuri, Hiroshi, Daisuke, el Doctor Tofú, Gosunkugi, y demás asistentes. Akane se quedó de piedra al ver que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi se hicieron presentes, aún a sabiendas que Ranma no estaba en la ciudad.

-Hola Akane- dijo Ukyo. -Vaya… Es una pena que Ranma no esté con nosotras esta navidad-.

-Eh… este… sí…- fue la respuesta desanimada de la peli-azul. -Bienvenidas chicas, espero que la pasen bien en la fiesta- pronunció con una sonrisa que pretendía ser sincera.

Las miró entrar al dojo y se quedó pensativa, -_Es raro que hayan venido… Espero que no tramen nada raro_-. Una gota rodó por su sien y justo cuando iba a entrar se percató de la presencia de una figura en la entrada. El corazón le empezó a latir descontroladamente; la leve neblina le impedía ver con claridad de quien se trataba.

-_¿Será… Ranma?_- se cuestionó emocionada. La silueta se fue acercando más y para su sorpresa un chico cayó a sus pies exhausto.

-A… Aka… ne…- balbuceó sin fuerzas el muchacho eternamente perdido.

La joven se conmocionó ante el suceso; se puso de cuclillas y lo ayudó a enderezarse. -¿Estás bien Ryoga?- preguntó preocupada.

Él alzó la cabeza y la miró, -Por fin… he llegado…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vamos Ryoga, entremos, debes recuperarte- pronunció con ternura.

Una sonrisa bobalicona se formó en los labios del muchacho. -_Akane se preocupa por mí… Eso quiere decir que me ama_…- Iba a tomar fuerzas para estrechar la mano de la joven Tendo y confesarle sus sentimientos; no obstante, de un momento a otro, se encontraba solo en el comedor. -¿Qué… pasó…?- musitó incrédulo.

-Ryoga toma esto, te hará sentir mejor- le ordenó dulcemente Kasumi extendiéndole una taza de té.

*****

La fiesta era todo un éxito. Todos los invitados estaban felices, cantaban, bailaban… Cada uno montó su propio show de entretenimiento. El ambiente estaba lleno de algarabía, sin embargo, una persona no lograba contagiarse del espíritu. En una esquina Akane observaba como todos gozaban al máximo de la celebración. No comprendía por qué la inundaba aquel extraño sentimiento, una nostalgia le apretaba el pecho casi al punto de no dejarla respirar.

El mirar a tanta gente reunida le hizo caer en cuenta que alguien muy especial estaba haciendo falta… -_Ranma… no puedo creer que no estés aquí_-. Un horrible vacío le invadió el alma; era tal su estado de desconsuelo que no pudo permanecer un segundo más en el dojo. Rápidamente salió del lugar rumbo a su habitación.

Al entrar a su recamara, ni siquiera prendió la luz. Caminó hasta la ventana y suspiró con pesadez. Sus ojos avellana miraron un punto indefinido del cielo… _-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Yo creí… que... era importante para ti_- Fue inevitable que unas lágrimas cristalinas hicieran su aparición, resbalando involuntariamente por sus mejillas. Akane se limpió con el dorso de la mano la zona.

Con desazón se recostó en la cama. -_¿Dónde estás Ranma?... Eres un tonto que prefiere entrenar, en lugar de pasar las fiestas con nosotros…_- Abrazó con fuerza su almohada, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida escuchando a los lejos el bullicio de la fiesta.

****

Sus oídos no percibían sonido alguno. Akane despertó totalmente desubicada, sin siquiera saber la hora. Bajó las escaleras cubierta con una manta, y vio que todo estaba oscuro. Fue hasta el comedor para prender la luz, -Es casi media noche… Parece que la fiesta terminó…-

No supo el porqué, pero abrió la puerta corrediza para encaminarse hacia el patio. Se detuvo junto al estanque; una mirada llena de tristeza se reflejó en el agua. Al cabo de unos minutos cientos de pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer hasta disolverse en el líquido transparente. La joven alzó la vista; los diminutos cristales viajaban en diferentes direcciones controlados por remolinos de viento.

-Si te quedas más tiempo aquí afuera cubriéndote sólo con esa manta enfermarás- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, éste comenzó a bombear con tal fuerza que parecía que se la iba a salir del pecho. Tuvo que ponerse una mano en la zona para controlar sus latidos. Era Ranma… Aquella voz era la suya, no tenía la menor duda. Giró sobre sí misma para encararlo…

Ahí estaba su adorado tormento, mirándola con aquellos ojos azul-grisáceos que le robaban el aliento. Una inexplicable dulzura se reflejaba en ellos. Akane tragó en seco, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

-Ran… Ranma… Yo… creí que no vendrías- musitó emocionada.

El chico de la trenza sonrió de medio lado, -¿Qué cosas dices? Jamás te dejaría sola en navidad…- soltó de golpe, sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de confesar, -Digo… no podría… por la… la familia… sí eso…- intentó rectificarse. Estaba totalmente sonrojado y muy nervioso.

En un movimiento que no esperaba, Akane lo abrazó de repente. Con dulzura lo rodeó por el torso y colocó la cabeza en su pecho. El corazón del muchacho empezó a latir con ímpetu, y ella lo pudo sentir a la perfección.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado a casa… Navidad no sería lo mismo sin ti- confesó por lo bajo la joven. -Te… ex… tra… ñé… hoy-.

El chico de la trenza por fin se animó a devolver el abrazo rodeando con ternura a su prometida y estrechándola más contra sí. -Lo siento mucho Akane… Quise llegar antes, pero pasaron muchas cosas de camino- habló apenado, -Lamento no haber estado en la fiesta… Yo… también… te… te… extrañé-.

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados, disfrutando del calor que emanaban y de la oportunidad de compartir una tierna muestra de afecto. La cortina de nieve se hizo más densa a su alrededor y las campanadas marcando las doce se escucharon a los lejos.

Lentamente, Akane se desligó del abrazo para mirar a su prometido a los ojos. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados. Ella sonrió ampliamente dejando al muchacho completamente embobado.

-Entremos que hace frío- le dijo bastante animada, -Así aprovechas y me cuentas sobre tu viaje-.

-Sí… vamos, no quiero que te enfermes-.

La pareja entró a la casa… Mientras afuera la nieve empezó a pintar un paisaje blanco de navidad.

**Fin**

**Notas:**

Bueno mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores espero que esta pequeña historia les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. Sé que fue cortita, pero en el concurso en el que participé sólo se podían usar dos mil palabras y no podía extenderme más en la trama.

En realidad mi idea fue intentar describir lo triste que sería para Akane vivir una Navidad sin Ranma. En lo personal me encanta la parte final cuando la sorprende en el estanque. No quise agregar una escena de beso porque no me pareció apropiada y porque creo que así quedaba más al estilo "Rumiko".

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya agradado el one-shot. Sus comentarios, críticas u observaciones serán bien recibidos, leídos y contestados si me dejan reviews de sus cuentas del ffnet o ponen sus correos.

Para los que leen "La Historia de Nuestro Amor" nos veremos pronto en la siguiente actualización. No obstante, aprovecho para desearle, desde ya, a cada persona que lea este fic una Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2010. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes lectoras y lectores que llenan de felicidad a esta servidora con sus reviews, su apoyo y su cariño.

**Un besote, **

**AkaneKagome**


End file.
